Master Wizard
"The Winds of Magic are not to be trifled with. I have learned to respect them, and that was the key to unlocking their power." Advanced (Core) A Master Wizard is one who wields magic with surety and finesse. Elf Wizards find this level of spell casting easy to attain, but for a Human, it is a life’s work. By the time they reach this level of mastery, most Wizards begin to exhibit eccentricities and physical changes wrought by close association with magic. Master Wizards usually prefer to spend their time researching or politicking with fellow magisters. However, their Order usually requires them to adventure in the world at large, furthering the cause of their art, and seeking out young folk to apprentice. Note: If you are Human you must continue to pay dues to your Order for the duration of this career. Most colleges charge Master Wizards a reduced rate of one crown in every twenty. Elves do not belong to the Orders of Magic, and thus owe nothing. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Magic), Academic Knowledge (any two), Channelling, Charm or Intimidate, Common Knowledge (any two), Gossip or Ride, Magical Sense, Read/Write, Speak Arcane Language (Magick), Speak Arcane Language (Daemonic or Arcane Elf ), Speak Language (any three) Talents: Aethyric Attunement or Meditation, Dark Magic or Strong-minded, Fast Hands or Mighty Missile, Lesser Magic (any two) Trappings: Trade Tools (Apothecary), Two magic items Career Entries Journeyman Wizard Career Exits Explorer, Scholar, Wizard Lord The Call to Power While the motives and backgrounds of master wizards are as varied as the nature of magic itself, they do share a constant goal – the pursuit of knowledge and power. A master wizard is driven constantly by a thirst to discover the secrets of creation. This undeniable compulsion is not in itself evil. However it is a constant call to power that all who tread the path of the wizard experience. By the time a person has advanced to the rank of master wizard this hunger for knowledge and power has become a siren song within their heads, driving them ever onward. Wizardly Quirks The effects of long term exposure to magic can make subtle changes to a man as his power grows. Players can use the following table to add a wizardly quirk to their characters if they like (or with the permission of the GM make up their own). Wizardly quirks should be acquired as soon as the character takes the Master Wizard career. Note that Elves never gain wizardly quirks. # Unnatural Heat: Your hands and skin are hot to the touch as if you had a fever. Though others may warm themselves by your flesh, you gain no benefit from this unnatural heat. # Through the Looking Glass: Your reflection is slightly out of sync with you, lingering for a moment after you turn away from mirrors or other reflective surfaces. # Spectral Voices: You constantly hear whispered voices in your head, though you can never quite make out what they say. However, you can occasionally catch a word or two like kill and kitten. # Feline Affinity: Cats are your friends and flock to you wherever you are. Whenever you stand still the cats, and especially the mangy ones, like to rub themselves against your legs. # The Slow Rot: Cloth slowly rots while touching your skin. Over a few days clothes will moulder and being to disintegrate forcing you to consider wearing garments of metal or bone. # Wizened Claws: Your fingernails and toenails constantly grow and must be clipped daily lest they become a tangled mess. Wearing gloves is difficult. # Icy Breath: Your breath is cold like an icy breeze and leaves a thin layer of frost on glass and metal. Those talking to you face to face often shiver. # Light Sleeper: When asleep, you hover a few inches above the ground. However, when you wake you come crashing down. # Stale Touch: Beer goes flat and wine sours in your presence. Taverns are best avoided, as are breweries and vineyards. # Ghostly Breeze: Your hair and clothes are constantly ruffled by an invisible breeze that nobody else notices. This can make you feel either heroic or annoyed, depending on your mood.